Wireless networking technology can apply to a very broad range of devices. Certain wireless devices may operate on very low power to support increased battery life, battery size reduction, or added system load. The wireless devices may together form a network in an ad hoc manner. Such an ad hoc network may be arranged without concern for the ambient radio frequency (RF) environment or concern for transient channel characteristics. A consequence of low power operation in a potentially high noise environment may be lossy communication channels. Energy expenditure per unit time may be extremely limited in systems that derive energy from solar arrays, wind, mechanical waves, or electromagnetic waves. Wireless networks of such devices may rapidly lose efficiency when network traffic increases. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.